Saving the Spare
by lunaXmidnight
Summary: Olivia's 6th year turns out to be quite eventful as she begins to see how she feels about Cedric, the Tourniment and its consiquences. The sequal to the Olivia Black Chronicals Rated T to be safe
1. Hero

**Ok! The 2****nd**** part to the Olivia Black Chronicles!**

**A Recap:**

**Olivia and Cedric are friends.**

**Harry and the others know who she is now.**

**And its her 6****th**** year now at Hogwarts.**

**ONWARD**

Prologue

Hero

Death is simple, easy. Living is harder. It takes more to take in breath than it is to let out your last…

But to save a life?

That is a trait of a hero…


	2. Becan in a Sea of Panic

**Here's chapter one, this will be a lot longer than the first part! Ok, here we go!**

**J.K. Rowling owns all except for Olivia, her mother, Penelope and Rawdy!**

Chapter One

Reunions

"Honestly Olivia, you've been zonking out on us all summer, what gives?" George asked. "Yeah, staring off and sighing, got a sweetheart?" Fred added. I rolled my eyes and walked past them to hide my blush.

I caught up with Hermione and Ginny.

"Is it true? Do you fancy someone?" Ginny asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"But I thought you and Cedric-"

Ginny squealed and I rolled my eyes again.

"Cedric Diggory?!"

Hermione and I hurriedly shushed her. She asked again in a whisper.

"We're just friends. Anyhow, he doesn't like me that way." Ginny looked unconvinced.

I then went ahead to Ron and Harry.

"Do girls always gossip?" I asked, earning laughter from them.

"S-so you're n-not with him?" Harry stuttered. I groaned.

"No, we're friends, alright?" They both raised their eyebrows.

"Come on, come on," Mr. Weasley called.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Hey Dad! Where are we going?" Ron shouted.

"Haven't the foggiest!"

I laughed, secretly glad the subject had changed. Cedric and I had left Hogwarts a little confused a bit about our friendship. The slight peck on the cheek had left me with a flushed face and butterflies. And now, two months later, I've found myself thinking

of what he was doing or how his summer was.

"Ah, Amos!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, greeting a short, pudgy man. "Arthur!" he replied.

My eyes went wide. Suddenly I was glad I decided on more flattering attire. Dress slacks and a feminine blouse. And my shocking white hair was braided to the side.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"

"Yes, sir." They shook hands.

I stood frozen, vaguely hearing someone mutter, "what's with her?"

Grey eyes fell on me, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. To end my girlish spell, I shook my head and began moving my legs. They trembled slightly.

"Olivia," he breathed.

"Hello, Cedric."

He hitched his slack over his shoulder and smiled. We walked to keep up with the others.

"H-how was your summer?" he asked.

"Amusing, Fred and George have kept me entertained." We laughed breathlessly.

"And your father?" I sighed.

"Traveling at the moment. Last I heard was that he was in South America." We bumped shoulders and my skin broke out in goose pimples.

"Here we are!" Amos bellowed in excitement. We gathered around a weathered boot.

"Why are we standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked quietly.

Fred replied with, "that's not any manky old boot." And naturally George finished. "It's a port key!"

"Alright everyone, hold on," Mr. Weasley instructed. Each of us put a hand on the boot and I swallowed a gasp when my fingers brushed Cedric's. Suddenly we were thrashing around in the air. "Let go kids!" Mr. Weasley shouted over the howling wind.

"What?!" Hermione shrieked. "Let go!"

I closed my eyes and pried my fingers from the tongue of the boot. Then I hit the ground with a harsh thud. Other "oofs" sounding around me. I opened my eyes to see an outstretched hand. I took it. "Thank you," I told him, dusting off my trousers. My hand tingled.

Cedric smiled and we climbed up the hill. I gasped. Tents scattered the open field, crowds of wizards cheering and celebrating in anticipation. Beyond the camps was a large pitch with a fabric roof. We were at the Quidditch World Cup!

Everyone let out noises of excitement.

"Two galleons on Bulgaria," Cedric whispered in my ear.

I had to blink to clear my head enough to reply. "You highly underestimate the Irish, two galleons." I smirked at him.

"Come along, son," his father called.

"I'll be here to collect my winnings Miss Black," he said before disappearing into the buzzing mass.

"See you later, Ced!" Harry yelled as we headed in another direction. We stopped in front of a tent. "Ah, home sweet home," Mr. Weasley sighed. Inside was a house of beige canvas walls.

"Girls, find a bunk and unpack!"

Ginny pushed Hermione onto the bottom before climbing up top and giggling. I took the small cot on the opposite side.

Soon we were looking down over the Quidditch pitch at the top. The game lasted nearly three hours, the Irish dominating as I predicted. I followed my friends back to the tent, a smug smile permanent on my lips.

A not so subtle throat cleared and I turned to see a smirking Cedric. "I do believe we had an accord?" he asked.

I suppressed a fit of giggles and he handed me two golden galleons. His hand lingered over mine, fingers brushing the palm. It burned.

"Come on Olivia!" Harry called out.

"I'll guess I'll see you at school."

I huffed and went with my friends.

Me, Fred and George pranced around with Emerald and White pride, teasing Ron on his Quidditch crush on Viktor Krum.

But just as our laughter died down, Mr. Weasley hurried in, flushed of any color in his face. The campground was in a complete uproar.

"Looks like the Irish have their pride on!" Fred replied.

"It's not the Irish."

Everyone rushed outside to see the whole crowd in chaos.

"Fred, George. Ginny is your responsibility. Keep low and everyone stick together!" Mr. Weasley ordered.

We all took off in the direction of the port key, but I was suddenly pushed into a new direction.

I heard my name called over all the panic.

"Olivia!"

It was Cedric, his head visible over the frantic mass. He weaved his way over to me and gripped my hand. We pushed our way to the hill and I saw them… Death eaters…

"Olivia!" I heard Ginny. Her and the twins stood by the port key.

"Where are the others?" They shook their heads.

"I've got to find my father," Cedric panted and took off.

I tried to spot Harry or the others in the sea of alarmed witches and wizards. Soon it become quiet, the campgrounds cloaked in smoke. The death eaters were gone. I frantically searched the scene with my eyes. Nothing. I broke out in a sprint, desperate to find my friends.

"Olivia!"

I stumbled over the ground, loosing balance.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" I cried out.

Then I heard Harry's name being called.

Suddenly the sky was illuminated in green and I looked up to see the familiar skull and serpent. The Dark Mark.

"Olivia!" It was Ron, Hermione beside him, gripping his arm. Harry stood, staring at the mark. We stood in a clearing.

"We better go, the others are waiting."

Then figures appeared with an echoing of cracks and began firing defensive spells.

"STOP! THAT'S MY SON!" It was Mr. Weasley.

The figures ceased their attack as another voiced shouted. "Which of you has conjured it?!" The voice revealed itself to be Barty Crouch. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime? Barty they're just kids."

Crouch blinked and huffed angrily, waving a hand of dismissal.

"Wait," Harry spoke, "there was a man… there." He pointed toward the forest. Crouch and his men took off in the direction.

"Who Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry had no answer…

**So it took so long but I have been super busy!**

**Okay, so its completely obvious Cedric and Olivia like each other. I will say, they do not get jiggy with it, sorry. They are 16 and 17 and come from a respectful up bringing so no sexin' lol but it does get a little heated.**

**Another thing, I have changed a few of my plans for the future adventure. Hehehe. **

**Give me love!**

**LuNa**


	3. 6th Year Mystery Novel

**Everyone must really hate me, but my life has spiraled out of control. I'm pitifully running around trying for a job, juggling a serious relationship, cleaning my house for money and running countless errands for my family. I know its not an excuse, but life is making it very difficult to update as much as I like. So I will try my damn hardest to post at least twice a week, four times at most.**

**Also I am almost done writing the series on paper. Since my time on the computer is limited. I've committed myself to stay up late to try to finish it at least.**

**With my sincerest apologies, here is the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my created characters, J.K. Rowling owns everyone else.**

The school was buzzing about the tournament. The twins griped and complained, since they were not turning seventeen until spring. The begged me to join, but I refused. My mind was dead set on watching over Harry.

I nearly beat myself over for being so bloody careless and losing site of him at the world cup. Dad wrote that I could relax and worry more about my studies since Moody would be there. But I still worried.

On my way to double Potions I joined Cedric. He had almost every class, except where as I had Ancient Ruins, he had Advanced Herbology.

"Do you think you could help me with my Dark Arts essay?" I smiled.

"Of course." I replied as we walked down the spiral stairs toward the dungeons.

"I'm going to enter the tournament…"

I faltered in my step. "Really?"

He nodded and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Yeah, I think I have a chance."

I swallowed the painful lump in my throat and sighed. "Well good luck."

He laughed shakily. "The reason I brought it up was… I would like it if you'd be there when I put my name in the goblet…"

I raised an eyebrow, smirking a little and ignored the flutter in my stomach. "Cedric, its almost mandatory to be there.

Letting out a nervous breath he replied. "Right."

I giggled as we entered the dank classroom and took our seats, dreading the next two hours of Snape's leering.

The four of sat in the Great Hall watching others submit their names into the flaming goblet. I held my breath as I watched Cedric being pushed by his friends toward the center to throw in his name.

The blue fire made him look pale and his hair was wet, sticking to his face. His friends egged him on, laughing and cheering. He leaned forward and waited a second, searching the Hall until his eyes met mine. Then the slip of paper was dropped into the flames and the other students applauded.

My stomach clenched, uneasy at the feeling of the thought, that if he were to lose… He could die.

"Olivia! Come on, they're starting supper!" Cedric called from outside the girls' dormitories.

I pulled on my robes and slung the door open, running straight into my impatient friend. "Oof!" I quickly pulled away, cheeks blazing. "Sorry." Cedric only chuckled and gestured for me to lead the way.

Once seated at the Hufflepuff table, Cedric had changed. He would run a trembling hand through his hair every so often and wouldn't stop bouncing his leg. "Relax," I whispered to him. He nodded, but didn't quit his nervous fidgeting. It would have been comical if I wasn't sp scared for his name to be called.

I would be proud that he would be chosen, but I hoped that he wasn't. These contests were dangerous, hence the age restriction and warning from Dumbledore.

Finally supper was over and the headmaster made his way to the goblet. Cedric bowed his head in anticipation.

Dumbledore called the first two champions. Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour. He Unfolded the third parchment that spit from the flames.

"The Hogwarts champion is…"

I squeezed my eyes shut, not knowing what I'd feel if he were chosen.

"Cedric Diggory!"

I felt like the breath was knocked out of me. My eyes opened to a grinning Cedric and every student cheering. But I couldn't hear them. My ears rang loudly. Cedric gave me a one-armed hug and headed to join the other champions in the trophy room.

My stomach was in knots and my hands felt clammy.

Suddenly the ringing cleared as everyone went silent. The goblet shot out another parchment…

Dumbledore read it, muttering the name before shouting it out.

"Harry Potter?!"

I shot from my seat in shock. I turned to see Harry trying to hide from the glowering crowd. Hermione pushed him forward and the whispering began. A few hollered insults.

I watched as Harry disappeared to where the champions waited. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Moody and Crouch all followed, then the other school headmasters.

I made my way to Ron and Hermione. "This is impossible!" she exclaimed.

"Apparently someone wants Harry in this tournament…"

"But who?"

I shrugged, furrowing my eyebrows. My heart felt heavy. Two of my friends now stood in danger…

Soon we were sent off to our respected houses, the three of us anxious and nervous.

I waited for Cedric's return in the common room, dressed in my night gown and hair braided lazily to the side. Finally he came in looking extremely spent. He was so worn, he didn't recognize that anyone else was in the room with him.

"Cedric?"

His head snapped up and he came to sit next to me on the sofa. He stared into the fireplace and that told me I would have to start the conversation.

"He didn't put his name in the goblet…"

His head turned to me, but his eyes still watched the crackling flames. "Then who did?"

I groaned and stood, pacing. "I don't know!" I threw my hands up in my outburst. "It seems every year he's in danger! It could be anyone!"

When I plopped back to the sofa, I felt a large warm hand on mine, a spark tingled in my fingers. I sighed. "Sorry…"

He only shook his head.

"You believe me though…right?" I mumbled.

Cedric's eyes met mine. "We better figure out who's behind this."

I sternly nodded my head. He let go off my hand and skin felt cold.

**Okay so Cedric is getting a little bolder with hinting to Olivia that he is desperately in love with her. And again I am so, so sorry about the gap update. Also I have changed some things for this series. Some interesting twists!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Love LuNa**


End file.
